Headlock
by nightoftheswallow
Summary: Please please please do not read if you will be offended by any sort of femmeslash - the last thing I want to do is upset anyone! This is pretty much pure PWP so err make sure you're ready. Sara/Catherine TBC ;-
1. Chapter 1

**So my love affair with CSI only started a couple of months ago - where have I been all my life? This is my first CSI creation; thought I'd just literally burst in here and see how it goes! I had my own image of how I wanted this to be so I hope I've got the right tone and give Catherine and Sara justice... You know what I mean!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the xters or CSI - just the wonderful powers of the English language mwahaha! Enjoy :-)**

She pushed the other woman down onto the sofa and frantically undid the buttons of her own shirt, lips parted, her breathing becoming heavier as she became more and more conscious of her own arousal. The woman watched her, unable to help her thighs from parting as she became desperate to touch the newly naked skin revealing itself inch by inch, unveiling the sumptuousness of her breasts and showing their fullness with every flustered movement. Soon, Catherine's torso was bare, except for the offending black lace covering her chest.

She stood, hands by her sides, fists clenched with anticipation, towering above the brunette. Her back was arched, her breasts almost bursting out of their bra dying to be pressed up against the other woman's body. Their eyes locked and Catherine moved forward. Seeing herself nuzzled between the younger woman's yearning thighs, she dropped her eyes slowly to Sara's crotch, hands finding themselves restlessly caressing her strong quadriceps as she sensed an equal amount of intensity emanating from the woman opposite her.

Sara, slumped back on the sofa, watched and waited for the blonde's next advance in awe; her tight black jeans threatening to be burnt with intense sexual desire that the blonde woman was culminating inside of her with every deep breath. She licked her succulent lips as Catherine hovered her face so unbearably close to hers, dipping her eyelids sensuously as the sensation of Sara's warm breath on her mouth prickled all the way down her spine.

Unable to hold back any more, the brunette allowed herself to be lured towards those beautifully formed red lips – only for them to be withdrawn cruelly, a slyness creeping over the older woman's face relishing her power. Their eyes found each other again like a magnetic attraction; yet this time they both froze, chests still heaving, revelling in the excitement exuding from all four wide pupils trying to take in everything as if they might lose it any second.

As Sara bravely raised a hand gently to the other woman's lightly flushed cheek, they gave in immediately to the irresistible force between them. Their lips met underneath eyes that fluttered shut, casting harsh kisses as tongues forced their way inside, two bodies pushed together in a battle of lust and uninhibited desire. By now, Catherine's legs had found themselves straddling Sara's clenching thighs, growing hotter with every grind of her hips as she rode the woman beginning to groan beneath her.

**Thank you for reading - obviously this is not finished or else I am a superlatively mean-minded person who should be condemned to a life of complete suffering. To be continued. . .**

**Review if you like; it'll make me very very very happy! :-) thank you againn xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have just treated myself to Season 1-5 of CSI. Let's see if I can make it through all 30 discs before uni gets in the way! However, Cath/Sara goodness provides excellent inspo. I'm sorry this is short but I sure enjoyed writing it!**

**Thank you so much for your reviews; love goes out to you femmetastic people right now! You have made me smile and want to go on and on and on. . .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either of these xters but if they're ever up for offer I will be first in line ;)**

The blonde's fingertips began to fumble their way down Sara's black shirt, clumsily undoing buttons between desperate kisses. At the last one, she paused and sat up slowly, her fringe falling loosely into her face, rouged with prickling desire. She began to slide the shirt down from the brunette's shoulders, crafting her lips into a sideways smile as she realised that the only thing separating her eager hands and Sara's bare skin was the white camisole.

Catherine sat back and watched as Sara began to remove the item of clothing, the brunette's gaze fixed on the older woman's sparkling eyes lighting up like a little girl on her birthday as she waited for the best surprise of all. She arched her back and pulled the top swiftly over an enviably toned torso, deliciously firm breasts and strong shoulders - for the garment to be instantly snatched from her and thrown dismissively to the floor. Catherine bit her lip, unable to control an almost devious smile, and manoeuvred her arms behind her to skilfully undo the clasp of her own bra. She revealed everything to devilishly hungry eyes, held the lace between her forefinger and thumb and, at the end of an outstretched arm, let the article fall to the floor.

So they sat taking each other in: eyes flickering, hands tracing up and down limbs, their breath deepening as their touches became more powerful, more daring. As Catherine sought Sara's soft lips, the brunette immediately took hold of her and lay her down on the length of the sofa, still encased by her thighs, forcing her legs wider apart as the blonde submissively complied to her new position. The younger woman slid herself up the blonde's beautiful body, enjoying the contact of her already erect nipples on writhing hot skin. Catherine laced her right hand through the younger woman's hair as Sara moved in towards the already parted lips; but as Catherine's eyes flickered shut she was denied the contact, denied the anticipated moistness of Sara's teasing mouth, jilted at boiling point.

"You fucking give yourself to me..."

The brunette grinned, pleased with her reaction.


End file.
